greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast Radius (Episode)
Blast Radius Synopsis ARROW HUNTS DOWN SHRAPNEL: Oliver must tackle a new threat to the city when bombs start to go off in Starling City. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) discovers the person setting them off is Mark Sheffner (Guest Star Sean Maher), a man who goes by the nickname Shrapnel. Arrow discovers Shrapnel’s next target is Sebastian Blood’s (Guest Star Kevin Alejandro) “Unity Rally” and tries to talk the alderman out of hosting it, but he refuses. Arrow sets off to stop the bombing, but Shrapnel tricks him and traps him in a bomb laced antique store where he is unable to move without setting off the device. While Felicity helps Oliver, Diggle (David Ramsey) races to the plaza to find the bomb before it goes off. Meanwhile, Roy (Colton Haynes) continues to hide his new strength from Thea (Willa Holland) but, after she witnesses his super strength in action at the rally, she demands answers. Laurel’s (Katie Cassidy) suspicions about Sebastian grow stronger once she learns that he grew up with Cyrus Gold, the man who killed Lance’s (Paul Blackthorne) Partner. After Donner (Guest Star Dylan Bruce) refuses to help her investigate, she turns to Arrow (Stephen Amell) for help. Rob Hardy Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Keto Shimizu. Summary Arrow chases a street dealer in a car through the streets of Crescent Circle and corners him in a lumberyard. The thug drives at him and the vigilante blows out the engine with an arrow, and then follows the wounded dealer into the stacks. Arrow finally snares him with a line and hoists him into the air, and demands to know where the skull masked criminal is that captured Roy. The dealer insists that he has no idea. Back at the lair, Diggle is watching a newscast about the accelerator explosion in Central City, and tells Oliver that Felicity is there looking after a comatose Barry. When he realizes that Oliver is exhausted, Diggle warns his friend that he's pushing himself too hard and points out that he appears spooked. Four years ago, Oliver, Sara, and Slade bury Shado, and Oliver hopes that she's with her father now. Slade gives Oliver Shado's emerald hood, pointing out that she would have wanted him to have it because he was the one she truly cared for. As Slade walks off, Oliver starts to go after him to tell his friend that Ivo left it up to Oliver to choose who died, Sara or Shado. Sara stops him, warning that the serum that they gave Slade altered the bodies and minds of the test subjects that survived the injections. At the DA's office, Laurel is taking Quentin's prescription painkillers when Adam comes in to check on her. She tells her boss that she's been investigating Sebastian, who was tied to the Langford Institute before it was burned down. Laurel has dig further and determined that Sebastian knows Cyrus Gold, the man who attacked her father and killed four officers. Adam isn't convinced but Laurel leaves, explaining that she has a date with Sebastian. At Verdant, Oliver holds a party to kick off Sebastian's mayoral campaign. Sebastian thanks everyone for killing and promises to help take back the streets, the streets that he grew up on as an orphan. Afterward, Sebastian joins laurel and Oliver notices them together. Thea comes over to Oliver, who asks her about Roy since Arrow shot him in the leg. His sister is sure that Roy is doing fine just as Moira comes over and congratulates her daughter on turning Verdant into a viable business. Sebastian arrives to thank Oliver for his support. When he steps away, Laurel approaches Oliver, who points out that she's been spending a lot of time with the alderman. Laurel assures him that they're just but friends, but wonders if she's seeing the real Sebastian or a facade. Mark Scheffer sits in a car on the street across from a bank, muttering to himself about his manifesto against the government. He declares war on corrupt politicians and those who finance them, and then blows up the bank with a remote control. Oliver soon gets word of the explosion and heads downstairs to meet with Diggle. Diggle confirms that no one was injured yet and Oliver heads to the bank to help. When he gets there, he rescues one trapped man and then leaves as the firemen arrive. Oliver catches up to Slade and asks if his friend is okay. Slade insists that he's going to find Ivo and kill him, just as Sara arrives. She warns him that Ivo is on his ship and surrounded by dozens of mercenaries, and suggests that they wait him out. Slade refuses, accusing her of still working with Ivo. He goes for Sara and Oliver tries to stop him, and Slade one handedly hoists him into the air by his throat. When Oliver arrives at his office the next morning, Diggle is waiting with a copy of the bomber's manifesto that he posted online. Felicity arrives and explains that she heard about the bombing and came to help. She also tells them that Barry is still in a coma. Laurel visits Sebastian at his new campaign office and asks if he knows Cyrus. Sebastian admits that Cyrus was the preacher at the orphanage where he was raised, and raised him as if Sebastian were his own son. When Laurel points out that Sebastian doesn't mention what happened to his parents, the alderman explains that his father was an abusive drunk. Sebastian's mother finally shot her husband and then disappeared, leaving Sebastian an orphan. Sebastian insists that whatever Cyrus may have done recently, he was once a good man. After Sebastian leaves, Laurel checks his desk and finds a medical bill for a woman named Maya Resik. Thea finds Roy in her office at Verdant, unloading supplies. He tells her that he's been fine but insists that he has a lot on his mind. The tries to talk to him about what he's been going through since Arrow shot him in the leg, and worries that Roy's avoiding her because of something she did. Roy angrily tells her to back off, and then apologizes, saying that she's the only thing keeping him together. They kiss and start to make love, but back into a shelf. A box of glasses falls onto Roy and one piece ends up embedded in his arm. He pulls it out and Thea goes to get a first aid kit... and Roy stares at the wound as it starts to heal. Arrow arranges a meeting with Quentin atop a rooftop, having asked him to bring the evidence they have from the bank explosion. Quentin notes that the bomb was a professional job, and asks for a favor in return. He wants Felicity to provide him with the cell phone records from the night Cyrus attacked him because he suspects that someone in the department is a mole. As they talk, a nearby building blows up. Arrow calls Felicity and has her trace the detonation signal. She homes in on it and tells Arrow that it's moving, and he takes off on his motorcycle. Scheffer spots him closing in and drives off through traffic, tossing out small explosive charges. Arrow manages to dodge them but is almost hit by a bus following Felicity's directions. Scheffer escapes in the confusion and Oliver returns to the lair. Angry, he snaps at Felicity for almost getting him killed and tells her to focus. Felicity snaps back and then storms out, and Diggle suggests that Oliver might be jealous of Felicity's relationship with Barry. Sara hits Slade from behind with a branch, breaking his rage. Slade apologizes and Oliver warns his friend that the Mirakuru serum is messing with his head. The next day, Quentin approaches Officer Daily at the station and asks about the injuries he sustained fighting Cyrus. They're interrupted when Laurel comes in and asks Quentin to help her find Maya. She admits that she hasn't found anything going through normal channels and hopes that her father can by using the police records. Quentin agrees but warns his daughter that he'll want to know why she's looking for the woman. That night, Oliver returns home just as Sebastian announces on TV that he's holding a unity rally at the city plaza the next night. Moira is watching and suggests that Oliver talk Sebastian out of holding the rally while the bomber is at large. A short time later, Arrow breaks into Sebastian's office and confronts the alderman. Sebastian starts to draw a hidden gun, suspecting a hidden attack, but arrow explains that he's there to keep Sebastian from being killed at the rally. The alderman insists that he can't let people think that he's afraid and that he has to give them a focus for their own courage. Arrow warns him that whatever happens isn't up to him. Mrs. Fazekas goes to a souvenir shop where Scheffer is repairing a train for her. She asks if he'll be at the rally and Scheffer assures her that he'll be there. The next day, Felicity is at the lair trying to track the bomber while Oliver waits for results. She determines that the bomb components were supplied by an anti-government militia group calling themselves The Movement. One of their members, who uses the online ID Shrapnel, lives in Starling City, and Oliver goes to check on Shrapnel's IP address while Diggle checks out the rally. Laurel meets he father at the station and Quentin tells her that he's determined Maya is Sebastian's aunt. She's a patient at a mental institution and that Sebastian is paying her hospitals. Laurel insists that there's something off about Sebastian. Quentin suspects that she's trying to talk herself out of a relationship with a good guy and advises her not to, and then leaves to provide police backup at the rally. At the rally, Sebastian goes to the stage while Diggle patrols the outskirts of the crowd. Arrow enters the souvenir store and immediately triggers a laser grid. A pre-recorded message from Scheffer comes on along with a television, and Shrapnel notes that the store is rigged with explosives. Shrapnel boasts that he's rigged the city plaza with 50 pounds of the same explosives, and plans to prove that Sebastian will back down because he's a coward who only cares about his job. Glancing at the TV, Arrow sees Moira and Thea in the crowd. He contacts Felicity and tells her about the explosives, and she puts him through to Diggle. As Diggle starts checking the perimeter, Arrow has Felicity brings up the blueprints on the souvenir shop. She confirms that it's an older building with bad wiring, and tells Arrow that severing one wire will blow all the fuses. Felicity tells him where the fuse box is and Arrow manages to move enough to shoot it out. Once he's safe, Arrow tells Felicity to get to the rally and help Diggle. Moira grows increasingly nervous that something might happen, but Thea insists that they have to find Roy. Sebastian begins his speech just as Diggle finds the arming device for the bombs inside of a speaker. Felicity joins him and starts disarming the trigger, but Shrapnel arrives and orders them to step away, wielding a gun. Diggle tries to tackle him and Shrapnel shoots him in the shoulder. Arrow arrives and Shrapnel throws another bomb at him. The vigilante deflects it but the explosion knocks a light support down directly onto Moira. Roy leaps in the way and catches it, as Thea stares in surprise. Shrapnel escapes the plaza and Arrow goes after pursuit. The vigilante easily stops him but Shrapnel takes out a wired remote and warns that he'll activate the charges that he's planted throughout the city. Unimpressed, Arrow shoots through the word and then knocks the bomber out. Back at Verdant, Thea tells Roy that Moira is fine and points out that Roy couldn't have done what she saw. He claims that he just had an adrenaline surge but Thea notices his unwounded arm. Roy says that he heals fast and then says that he's tired and walks out. At the lair, Diggle gets his wound tended to and Oliver tells him to go home. Once Diggle leaves, Oliver apologizes to Felicity for snapping at her earlier, and admits that when she's gone he realizes how much he needs her. When Felicity wonders if she has a shot at employee of the month, Oliver tells her that she's his partner, not his employee. After a moment, Oliver tells Felicity to go back to Central City so that she can be there for Barry when he wakes up, and Felicity thanks him for his support. After making camp for the night, Sara and Oliver sleep by the fire. They wake up when Ivo calls Sara on the radio, offering them safe passage if they hand over the remaining Mirakuru. Sara goes to get Slade while Oliver continues listening as Ivo threatens to capture and torture them if they don't give him what he wants. As Ivo continues with his threats, Sara returns and tells Oliver that Slade left and took the Mirakuru with him. Laurel goes to the mental institution and the nurse warns her that Maya is unreachable. Despite that, Laurel goes into Maya's cell and introduces herself to the woman, who is singing in a corner. When Laurel mentions Sebastian's name, Maya looks up at her for the first time. Arrow goes to see Sebastian in his office to congratulate him, but points out that he took a big risk. Sebastian says that should work together because they both stood up for Starling City, and together they can save it. Maya tells Laurel that Sebastian is the one who looked her up in the institution, and says that he was the one who shot and killed his father. Laurel realizes that Maya is Sebastian's mother, not his aunt. Arrow and Sebastian shake hands on their new alliance. Maya insists that Sebastian can't be trusted. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Sean Maher as Shrapnel *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo (Cameo) *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Jesse Hutch as Officer Daily *Ana Mercedes as Maya Resik Guest Stars *Marrett Green as TV Reporter *Marty Gage as Gary *Janet Glassford as Nurse *Paul Lazenby as Thug *Claire Lindsay as Businesswoman *Annabel Kershaw as Middle Aged Woman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3229416/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Blast_Radius *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Blast_Radius *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-blast-radius-season-2-episode-10 Episode 10